


needy and gorgeous

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [23]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tibarn takes some time to appreciate his lover.





	needy and gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I absolutely adore

Reyson’s beauty is something recognized by many. There’s no denying that the heron prince is gorgeous; pretty enough to put just about anyone to shame, and with features that have turned the heads of men and women alike. He is so beautiful that it is bewitching, and he could likely have anyone he wanted, if he only looked up at them from under his lashes, giving them a look like they’re the only person in the world.

Tibarn knows that he’s damn lucky that  _ he’s _ the one Reyson wants, and that he is on the receiving end of those looks more often than not lately. It’s apparently always been obvious that Reyson adores him, what with how he follows him around and depends on him, but Tibarn does not have nearly enough experience in such things to pick up on hints like that, and spent far too long completely oblivious, passing off Reyson’s affections as platonic.

But now that they’ve established that that is far from the case, he’s wasted no time in completely claiming his lover as his own, and taking whatever chances that he has to show him just how bewitched he has become. After all the years they’ve spent together, it’s a shame that it took Tibarn so long to realize that he had someone like that at his side, that he loved him, and that Reyson loved him in return.

Perhaps he just isn’t the sort to appreciate such things, but it’s impossible to ignore when he has Reyson giving him that look, when he has him all to himself. He knows what Reyson wants from him, and he knows what he wants to do for him, and is very glad that they have plenty of time to themselves.

Tibarn strips his lover down, admiring his slight form that is so different from what he is used to. There is such a sharp contrast between the two of them, something that has caused Reyson to envy him before, but Tibarn could not imagine the two of them with similar builds. He admires every inch of his lover, his lean torso and long legs and thin shoulders, every last bit of him.

Pulling Reyson close to him, he presses his lips to his shoulder, and Reyson squirms in his arms, before stilling, trying to maintain his composure. He always tries to show his strength, resisting his own pleasure to prove himself in some way, but Tibarn breaks him down, every time. After kissing and nibbling along his shoulders, and kissing his neck until he whimpers, he moves down his mouth lingering on Reyson’s chest.

Even as he tries to pretend to keep his composure, his wings will twitch against his will, giving his flustered state away. He has little tells like that, that no amount of self-training can completely hide, and especially not from Tibarn. And while he pays much attention to his chest, his hands drop lower, causing Reyson to yelp when gives his ass a quick squeeze.

“T-Tibarn!” he protests, scolding him to cover up his own embarrassment regarding his rather vocal reaction.

“Is there a problem?” Tibarn teases. “Gotta pay enough attention to every bit of you, you know.”

“N-nn...well, I…” he starts, but trails off, without anything to say for himself.

“In fact, I’d say I could spare a little more attention back there, don’t you think?”

“ _ Tibarn _ ,” Reyson whines, probably intending for his voice to sound more firm and less like a whine, but that’s all that Tibarn can hear it as.

“You don’t want that?” he asks. “Then what  _ do _ you want?”

“I...I didn’t say that I…” Though Tibarn can’t see his face right now, he can imagine his expression, his cheeks flushed and his eyes darting off to the side, his lips set in a slight pout. “I didn’t say that I  _ don’t _ want it, I was only…” Again, he trails off.

Tibarn chuckles. “I know, I know, no need to get all worked up. If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.” He could have spent hours running his hands along Reyson’s body, caressing his skin and stroking his hair, his wings, and kissing and biting him all over, but he shouldn’t tease him more than he can bear. Though he loves to see him fluster, there is only so much that Reyson will tolerate before he gets too fussy, so there is no need for him to draw this out any longer.

Letting go of him so that he can move behind him, Tibarn pushes him, guiding him to bend over the bed. His wings twitch a bit in his anticipation, and Tibarn kneels behind him, grabbing either of asscheeks with each hand and spreading them apart. Reyson’s breath grows heavy, and Tibarn can tell that he’s trembling a bit.

He leans down, and pushes his face closer, causing Reyson to squirm when he can feel his breath. Tibarn imagines what some might have to say, finding the hawk king on his knees like this, practically debasing himself, but he doesn’t see it that way, and he couldn’t care less what anyone might think either way. How could it be degrading, when he’s rewarded by the sounds Reyson makes, by the look on his face when it’s all over?

To serve is not always to debase oneself, he’s decided, and if anyone deserves his service, it is the heron who remains always by his side, with his ethereal beauty and his strong spirit. He has never been so sentimental or so taken with someone else, and he doubts he will ever get used to these feelings.

When he presses his tongue inside of his lover, Reyson whimpers, his composure slipping entirely out of his grasp. He can’t even pretend to keep his cool as Tibarn licks inside of him, the grip of both of his hands tightening as he delves deeper. Reyson’s whimpers turn to moans, and he presses his face forward, against the sheets in an attempt to muffle his more pathetic noises.

But no amount of muffling can hide it from Tibarn, and with that vocal encouragement, he continues. Anything to keep Reyson writhing beneath him, to keep those needy mewls spilling out of his mouth, to bring him closer and closer until he can’t take any more, until he can’t fight against what Tibarn has been building since he first put his lips to Reyson’s shoulder.

With a sudden and sharp cry, Reyson comes, something that Tibarn knows without even looking, and something that he has caused without really touching him. Reyson is usually self-conscious about how easy he can be, and always, Tibarn reassures him that it’s better that way.

Tibarn stands up, looking down at Reyson, who is still slumped over the bed, hair spilling out around him as he hides his face. He takes a few moments to steady himself, to catch his breath and to overcome whatever shame he may have from how quick he was. But when he straights up, turning around so that he can face Tibarn, he looks up at him from under his lashes, and Tibarn feels a pang in his chest.

As always, this was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
